<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malefic by JavaJowgie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603189">Malefic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie'>JavaJowgie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas in July 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Ciel really likes blood, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Gender Disguise, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Prostitution Roleplay, Sorry Not Sorry, Technical cannibalism, he eats someone is what im trying to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-fed demon is a happy demon. That smell of blood called to his taste buds, and his tongue reflexively pushed against the backs of his fangs as he salivated.</p><p>Uncaring of how angry Sebastian would be at him for ruining his exquisite dress, Ciel got down on his knees and crawled over the lifeless and bleeding body. Hot blood on hot pavement assaulted his senses. What a shame it would be if it went to waste. Before he consciously knew it, his fangs sunk into the plump skin of the stranger’s neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas in July 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malefic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been reading lots of horror movie commentaries lately and sebaciel gore just demanded to be written for kinkmas. Though to be totally honest, I'm not extremely happy with this, but I've stared at it too long to not post it, yannow? Enjoy some blood and gore and some demon!ciel!</p><p>
~Fic songs: Nirvana- Drain You, In This Moment- Whore~<br/>
(Prompt for this one is; cross dressing and sex worker)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel shot mocking smiles to the adults around him as he and his date left the elaborate ball. Fake <em> 'so wonderful to see you’s </em> and sugar-coated lies of <em> ‘I hope we meet again!’ </em> The boy’s heels clicked against perfect stone as he hung onto his partner for the night, clinging to Lord… <em> whoever </em>’s arm and guided their walk. Ciel had been told this man’s name once or twice, but he was really of no consequence. He didn’t bother to remember it. </p><p>He would be food by the end of the night, after all. He had no children to worry about, only distant family. Well… Ciel was glad he didn’t have children, with the way this buffoon of a man had been behaving around him all evening. He was aging and tubby in all the wrong places with pale green eyes that sent an unpleasant feeling to Ciel’s gut. He’d insisted on <em> touching </em> Ciel all night, whether it be kissing his hand, grabbing his waist, or groping almost anything he pleased. Not even the layers upon layers of Ciel's dress deterred the drunken man from trying his damnedest to grab his backside. Ciel was just about ready to kill him the moment he actually succeeded, a pudgy hand feeling him through his dress. But he needed to be patient. </p><p>He lightly tugged the man in the direction he desired, the couple passing under street lamps and the shining moonlight. “It’s such a terrible shame we had to meet under such boring circumstances,” Ciel said, pink-tinted lips squishing together as he pouted. “These dances are so dreadful.” </p><p>“I’m sorry you find them so boring, dear,” the man replied, a lighthearted smile on his thin lips. “I personally find them rather nice. I get the chance to chat with acquaintances I wouldn’t see otherwise. Our lives are ever so busy in our efforts to be successful. There's little time for <em>play.</em>”</p><p>The way the word <em>play </em>fell from the man's fat lips made Ciel want to vomit. “You adults are so strange,” Ciel sighed, feigning nonchalance and tightening his grip on the man’s arm. “Just <em> talking </em> is incredibly <em>boring.”</em></p><p>They walked down the crowded streets, dodging couples and gentlemen returning to their carriages in hopes of fresh air. The ball lasted longer than Ciel thought, and it took even longer to convince this stupid man to go on a walk with him to draw him away from the party. He kept insisting that whatever Ciel wanted to do, they could do in the hosting manor, simply a door away from everyone else. But Ciel’s intentions were far from what this man thought. What would he do with the body? And what of the possible struggle?</p><p>He was only a fledgling after all, only a few years into his demonhood, and he didn’t have the skills Sebastian had to clean up messes. His magic wasn’t practiced enough yet to do much besides being able to intensify a candle’s flame tenfold. </p><p>Outside would have to do.</p><p>Enduring being groped by this man all night wouldn’t go to waste. He had to make sure of it, or he’d never live it down.</p><p>“Why don’t we cut through here?” he suggested with a smile, inclining his head into a darkened alleyway that led to nothing more than a hidden patch of grass and trees between brick buildings. “Going anywhere else to end our walk seems rather silly.”</p><p>The man looked down at him with a furrow between his brow.</p><p>Ciel elaborated without him even asking for it. His tone was deceptively sweet. Candy that would rot teeth out of anyone's gums. “What would Scotland Yard think if they saw you with such a young thing like me? If your intentions are what I think they are?”</p><p>The man scowled down at him. “Is this your way of calling me old?”</p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed, unbothered by the bluntness of his statement, “Now come on… please? I’d feel much safer if we weren’t out in the open. I’m tired of being inside, anyway. It’s too bloody hot.”</p><p>“As you wish, turtle dove,” he conceded, watching Ciel twirl a curled piece of hair from his face. The rest of his ashen locks were delicately styled and pulled into a flowered braid that swirled around his head like a crown. Small daisies and lobelias were tucked into the twisted hair so artfully done up. </p><p>Even though Sebastian didn’t like his plan per se, he knew it got them what they wanted, even if Ciel had to resort to more unfortunate ways of obtaining their dinner. Stupid noblemen hopped up on champagne were easy to trick. And so, Sebastian dolled him up in a navy blue gown that accentuated his feminine hips, delicate sleeves hanging from his shoulders, and a tight lace choker around his swanlike neck. Shimmering jewels decorated both the choker and his wrists, his ivory skin dripping with only the finest diamonds. </p><p>He was the epitome of beauty and easily passed off as a nobleman’s prize daughter. It took some convincing for Sebastian to let him go into the soiree alone. Men weren’t as keen to trust Ciel if his “tutor” was leaning over his shoulder the entire time. </p><p>Ciel led the man into the narrow alleyway and settled near a tall oak tree, beckoning the man with a crook of a painted finger. “Don’t you feel safer here than out in the open?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” he sighed. It was as if Ciel had him on a string. The simple gesture, an effortless quirk of his lips, and the man answered his call, stepping forward right into the imp’s grasp. The stranger’s right hand rested on the small of his back, the other beginning to brush the hair from Ciel’s face, ever so slowly revealing his right eye. </p><p>Ciel smacked his hand away the second the nobleman’s pudgy finger dipped under that carefully-placed drape of hair that so perfectly covered his contracted eye. “Don’t.”</p><p>For once that night, the stranger’s expression was sad. He looked nearly dejected as he dropped his hand to Ciel’s cheek. “What on earth happened to your eye, my dear?”</p><p>Ciel turned up his nose. “A very, very bad man scarred it all up when I was only ten,” he said, his voice pitiful and childish. “Can’t see out of it anymore.”</p><p>He hummed. “I hope such a delinquent got his rightful punishment for destroying such a beautiful thing. Can a kiss make up for my actions?”</p><p>He shook his head, a coy smile on his lips. “Oh… no, I don’t kiss.”</p><p>The man gave him a fake frown. “What if I promise sweeter things afterwards?”</p><p>Ciel’s grin widened, his one visible eye crinkling in delight. “That might get you something.” He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as he stooped down to level with the boy’s small stature, his fishy lips puckered. Ciel’s nails, finely manicured and blunt, extended into claws. Itty bitty kitten’s claws that were stronger than steel. They dug into the stranger’s neck, drawing a short gasp from his lips. He tried to draw away, but the young demon used his newly-acquired strength to forcefully mash their lips together. </p><p>Long lashes fluttered, and one blue eye quickly brightened, his pupils contracting into a catlike slit, hellfire replacing cool azure. </p><p>A bloodcurdling scream tore from the man's lips and echoed into Ciel’s mouth, the sudden agonizing pain spreading through his entire body causing his fearful cry to grow more piercing.  Ciel almost jerked back at how loud it was, his brows furrowing in irritation. He tried to silence the man by speeding up the process of consuming his meal, his claws sinking deeper into the stranger’s skin to keep him in place. As the searing pain tore through his body, the man struggled and tried to tear away from Ciel’s grasp before his eyes rolled back. There was no more fight left in the old man’s body. <em> Good.  </em></p><p>He almost moaned at the taste, the sensation, of such a soul absorbing into his body. Ciel only recently understood why Sebastian coveted rich-tasting souls, and he found he quite agreed, after all. When he was human, Sebastian would blabber on and on about the delicacies and desirable flavors of souls, and Ciel found it absurd. But this man tasted of pride and entitlement, with a hint of the utter depths of depravity. What else would he expect from an old man who willingly pursued and touched a <em> little girl </em> at a ball? It was delicious. Bitter.</p><p>Ciel <em> understood </em>now.</p><p>His body collapsed, and Ciel caught the heavy thing before letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously. Fairly happy with the sickening noise the man’s skull made when it hit the pavement, Ciel studied the limp body, blood beginning to pool into the indentations of the stones they stood on. </p><p>Ciel’s chest heaved with the energy his food gave him. The rush, the adrenaline, the <em> satisfaction, </em> of a full-bodied soul filling his stomach was near indescribable. It was far better than even the most fulfilling meal he was served as a human. Human satisfaction from a meal was hollow and fleeting… <em> this </em> satisfaction, however, not only filled his belly, but spread through his body and invigorated him for weeks at a time. </p><p>A well-fed demon is a happy demon. </p><p>That smell of blood called to his taste buds, and his tongue reflexively pushed against the backs of his fangs as he salivated.</p><p>Uncaring of how angry Sebastian would be at him for ruining his exquisite dress, Ciel got down on his knees and crawled over the lifeless and bleeding body. Hot blood on hot pavement assaulted his senses. What a shame it would be if it went to waste.</p><p>Before he consciously knew it, his fangs sunk into the plump skin of the stranger’s neck.</p><p>Ciel swallowed, a shiver of delight rolling down his spine at the simple taste of sanguine. It had been months since he had eaten <em> properly. </em>Sebastian could last so much longer than he could, but Ciel’s own demonic appetite had to be sated every few months. Sebastian still prepared him sweets at his request, but it was only blood and souls that truly quenched his thirst. He jokingly thought himself as some sort of vampire. </p><p>His appetite grew more ravenous the deeper he bit, the harder he tore into welcoming flesh. Claws found skin, ripping and tearing the expensive fabric from the stranger’s torso, ridding the body of such annoying barriers. Shreds of wool and silk fell to stone, revealing just what Ciel craved. </p><p>The young demon purred as he swallowed bloodied muscle. The body and its insides were so warm, so filled with delicacies only a monster could enjoy. His claws bit into the man’s neck, recoiling when the tips of his fingers met cold beads. Angrily, he detached himself from the sweetness laying before him, grunting as he pulled the offending piece of jewelry from the shreds of finery.</p><p>A cross. A solid gold rosary that was heavy in his palm. </p><p>Ironic. </p><p>With a snarl, he grabbed the filigree-etched cross and snatched it from the man’s neck, pulling and watching as the man’s skin pudged with the strain before the string snapped. Beads and charms scattered across cobblestone before Ciel could return to his task.</p><p>Fangs nicked collarbone and bit through an artery, spraying pink-tinted lips with rich sanguine. The luxurious flavor of copper and salt flooded his tongue even more so now—he drank it greedily, using his claws to pull at flesh and get a deeper taste.</p><p>He became lost in the sensations. Ciel tore like a starved animal into tender meat, the hot smell of blood permeating the air. Time was an insignificant enigma as he ate his fill, unsure and damn near uncaring how far he went. All he knew was that it was <em> good </em>and that it filled his belly. </p><p>Ciel was sure he hit a shoulder blade when his right eye throbbed dully, distracting him from his demonic indulgences. A faint purple glow illuminated the hair hanging in front of his face. “Over here,” he called out softly before biting down once more on the fleshy skin of the stranger’s bicep, swallowing a chunk of ambrosial meat.</p><p>A jet-black butler stepped into the entrance to the alleyway, all shadow as he lingered. One burning, catlike eye shone through the darkness at him, beckoning him closer. Sebastian approached the bitty imp, examined the gore-soaked dove he so lovingly dressed up neat and pristine earlier this evening. Dark blue was drenched with scarlet, darkening the fabric into a wet, heavy black. The dripping blood splattered almost beautifully across the diamonds adorning his wrist, and Sebastian chided him, tongue clicking. “You’ve made quite the mess, kitten.” </p><p>Ciel detached himself from the stranger’s neck with a low whine at the reprimand. “Mm,” he hummed, “sixty-two years old.” He lapped the blood from his lips, “Perfectly aged.”</p><p>Sebastian scooped the boy from the thoroughly mangled body, hands under his arms. A gloved thumb brushed a stripe of red from Ciel’s brow, stroking down his elfin nose before his eyes flew wide. </p><p>The older demon’s arms wrapped around the boy. Even with the layers of his dress, Ciel was easy to hoist into his arms, his hands finding and gripping the boy’s plush thighs. He lifted him swiftly and shoved him against the nearest wall, anger only growing when the little thing laughed at the slight pain. A tiny giggle erupted from tinted lips when his bony back harshly collided with brick. </p><p>He smiled sweetly, like a little boy who got just what he wanted from the candy shop. No cursing, no annoyed remark to reprimand him like a dog for such sudden rough treatment. Instead, only a statement, too light and airy for this kind of situation. Not like Ciel usually was. “You're so angry,” he hummed, purring at the feeling of the older demon’s claws sinking into his ass. Tiny fangs glinted as he smiled down at his butler, watching his handsome face crinkle in anger.</p><p>“Master,” he groaned. “I can smell him on you. His grimy hands were all over you.” </p><p>Ciel pulled a fake pout again, much like he did not an hour ago, giving his lover the droopiest puppy eyes he could manage. “It was for a good reason, you know that.”</p><p>Sebastian stared into his master’s face. Even so, dripping in blood, he was still beautiful, how he dolled him up in makeup hours ago. His face was flushed and smiling. His black-lined eye fluttered long lashes at him, eyelid heavy and drooping. Sebastian’s grip tightened. Had he been drugged? Like in the past?</p><p>“Sebastian,” the boy sang, “Don’t be upset with me, love… I saved some for you.”</p><p>“You did, now?” Sebastian asked, “You’re not being as greedy as always?”</p><p>Since discovering his newfound inhuman appetite, Ciel gobbled up any soul or piece of life essence he could find. His belly’s growing appetite was sometimes difficult to satiate.</p><p>Ciel pressed his palm to Sebastian’s cheek, smearing red onto pristine porcelain. “Don’t you want a taste?”</p><p>Eyes narrowed. “Was it sweet enough to be worth all of this trouble?”</p><p>The petite thing challenged him. “Find out.”</p><p>Unable to resist much longer—both the taste of his lover <em> and </em> the promise of a meal too much to ignore in his anger, he pressed his lips to Ciel’s, suppressing a small groan as they chose to completely forego simple kisses. Sebastian was a bit dazed when he tasted the blood first, a strange wave of nostalgia washing over him. While souls and blood were similar in flavor, they had distinct differences to his well-seasoned palate that were greedily sought after by young, insatiable demons. Fledglings had difficulty resisting biting into the flesh of the being whose soul they consumed. It was too easy to give in. Centuries upon centuries had passed since the beginnings of his demonhood… years since he’d last consumed the blood of a man whose soul would fill his stomach. And yet, he found that it was quite a treat after going so long without a more sensuous taste, something to physically feel on his tongue. Especially so, when it was fed to him from his own master’s bloodied lips. He lapped sweet sanguine that was so deliciously offered to him before Ciel parted his lips for the other demon’s tongue. They shared the soul Ciel had already consumed half of, passing the life essence back and forth before Sebastian swallowed the rest of it. </p><p>“You deviant little imp.”</p><p>Ciel was panting, moaning when the older demon's sharp fangs nipped at his lip. He pulled at the dark lapels of Sebastian’s jacket, needy and grabby. “You raised me to be this way.”</p><p>That answer didn’t quell Sebastian’s anger. Ciel could feel sharp claws sinking into his skin, right where his garter strap was. “You may be a demon now,” he hissed, “But I own you. Our hunt for souls does not entail allowing old men to <em> grope </em> my property.”</p><p>Ciel smiled and giggled, “But <em> you’re </em>an old man, too, really.”</p><p>The joke went unappreciated. </p><p>Pressing their foreheads together, he pulled at Sebastian’s jacket, “You <em> know </em> people are just cattle, my love.” His voice was sweetness and sing-song and it almost made Sebastian shiver as little fingers tugged at his collar, at his shoulders, <em> begging.  </em></p><p>Anger flared in him, pushing Ciel further into that wall, crushing their bodies together. Ciel tittered with delight, his knuckles turning white when Sebastian kissed him again. Over and over, teeth clacking together. Big hands fisted in his dress and moved along his skin, effortlessly holding him up as they kissed and kissed like they hadn’t seen one another for weeks.</p><p>Ciel laughed into Sebastian’s mouth when sharp claws snapped one of his garter straps. </p><p>“Mmn, Sebastian,” he sang again, purring in the back of his throat when friction caught his hips just where he wanted it. <em> “Sebastian,” </em>he chanted, drawn out and dripping from Ciel’s lips like thick molasses. Ciel kissed the corner of the older demon’s mouth, tongue and lips trailing down his jaw and to his neck. Still, that chant left his mouth like a prayer offered up during an unholy ceremony. Syllables of Sebastian’s name were pressed into his neck, slicked with sweat and smeared with blood. </p><p>“Master,” he called. Gently, into the panting boy’s ear. He felt just how warm Ciel’s body was. How his slight chest heaved as he panted. Sebastian used whatever restraint he held in his body to let go of the squirming boy in his hands, slipping claws from flesh until Ciel’s heeled feet clicked onto stone. He noticed the drooly little mouth, how his flush darkened his cheeks even further. That one uncovered eye was unfocused, his cat-slit pupil was blown out, oval iris burning with a reflection of hellfire.</p><p>Something was… wrong.</p><p>“Master—” he cut himself off as ruffles and silk and lace fell to the ground again, Ciel’s knees roughly met stone as he pawed at Sebastian’s trousers, reaching up under his tailcoat. Sebastian couldn’t help but groan when he felt lips against the bulge in his slacks. Hot breath wafted over the fabric, tiny teeth and tongue pressing against him.</p><p>Ciel looked up at him with that burning eye, batting his impossibly long, dark lashes that shouldn’t belong to a <em> boy. </em>His stained lips curled into an impish smile as he groped with gory fingers. </p><p>Sebastian was going to call out again, his question still on his tongue. But he stopped when he realized; </p><p><em> Oh. </em> It’s the blood. It's the violence and the gore and it’s <em> him. Sebastian.  </em></p><p>His mind was lost to the thrill, the smell, the feeling of ripping open a body and feasting on its insides. Then it was the interruption of his lover, the creature he was bound to for eternity, and only one thing was in his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Need. </em>
</p><p>Sebastian’s fingers curled into that neatly-pinned ashy hair, taking in a breath when Ciel kneaded and pulled at his trousers. “Blood seems to be some sort of an aphrodisiac for you, darling…” He grunted, shoving his shoe under the layers of silk and rubbed against Ciel’s cock. “Of course it is. Look at how hard you are.”</p><p>The imp whined when the polished heel of Sebastian’s shoe dug into his lace-shrouded length.</p><p>He should have known. Should have seen this coming—even when Ciel was human, he never shied from gore. Got up close and personal whenever Sebastian was even mildly injured. He was a curious child; what color did he bleed, since he was a demon? How quickly did he heal? Did his blood <em> taste </em> different? Blood was merely arousing to Ciel as a human, but now it was <em> intoxicating. </em>His heightened senses could detect every delicious nuance with deadly accuracy.</p><p>“You want to suck my cock in a place like this, kitten? Like some, quite literal, back alley whore?” Sebastian rumbled, “Is that how much of a slattern you are?”</p><p>He received no verbal answer. Ciel only hummed and fluttered those lashes as he unbuttoned Sebastian’s trousers. Ciel pulled down slacks and underthings, just enough to expose the older demon’s want. His eyes lit up at the already-dripping rosy tip.</p><p>Sebastian grunted and pressed down, elegant leather stroking roughly along Ciel’s length. A muffled whine. “Answer me.”</p><p>Ciel looked up at him again, gaze already hazy with lust. “I can be your whore.”</p><p>Sebastian <em> smiled. </em>“You already are.” </p><p>A shiver jolted through Sebastian’s body when baby soft lips pressed to the head of his cock. He growled, threading his fingers through the hair carefully covering Ciel’s eye, pushing it back to tuck it so delicately away.</p><p>He’d be damned if he didn’t see both of those eyes. How they switched so drastically from azure to crimson... and one that was scarred from their never ending contract, intricate white etched into his iris. A mark of <em> ownership. </em>Sebastian never tired of seeing it. </p><p>Ciel’s bloodied hand fisted the base of Sebastian’s cock, lewdly stroking as he kissed the head, smearing still-warm blood over sensitive flesh. </p><p>“Filthy boy,” was hissed through gritted fangs.</p><p>He couldn’t complain in the least, though. Even with how much they had kissed and groped, the little imp was still dripping with carnage, warm and filthy and perfectly fit for hell. Any doubts Sebastian had in his mind about Ciel being a good fit for demonhood were wiped away. He looked gorgeous like this.</p><p>His string of contemplation was swiftly interrupted as baby demon fangs nicked at the sensitive skin of his cock. A growl ripped from between his lips. He gripped the imp’s head, crushing the delicate flowers so elegantly tucked into his braid. Sebastian panted as Ciel took him deeper, and in his state of gory intoxication, he was graceless. Blunt human-like teeth and his demonic fangs came into contact with Sebastian’s cock as Ciel swallowed him. </p><p>Ciel drew back with a dopey smile, dragging his tongue along the underside. A vulgar string of red-tinted saliva connected them before disappearing. Ciel’s fist stroked along slick skin as he mouthed down Sebastian’s cock, wet lips and tongue nuzzling hard flesh all the way to its base. Sebastian watched him with curiosity until he felt Ciel’s tongue on the sensitive skin of his sac.</p><p>A shiver ran down Sebastian’s spine. His hands curled stray hairs away from Ciel’s face to watch him, a low purr vibrating from his little core. Ciel’s fist worked up and down his shaft, smearing warm blood and spit as he sucked delicate skin between his lips, softly pulling at it. Ciel’s purring only grew louder, his fist clenching into Sebastian’s slacks. </p><p>Sebastian cursed under his breath at the extra attention. Ciel kissed and licked to his heart’s content, gently mouthing and nipping at skin, all the while his eyes were still on Sebastian. Those eyes never wavered, making doubly sure to not falter when he languidly licked and caused a huff and a shiver from his lover standing before him. The older demon touched the side of Ciel’s face as he worked, pressing palm to dirtied cheek. </p><p>That’s when Ciel closed those flaming eyes and continued his task. Sebastian could almost swear the boy was smiling beneath his touch.</p><p>Ciel's cheek was cupped so perfectly in his hand. He couldn't help but be glad Ciel would never mature into the lanky nobleman everyone thought he would, growing out of his short trousers and into slacks to hide his ivory legs… clothes more befitting of an adult. He would always be perfectly palm-sized. </p><p>That kitty cat tongue stopped its ministrations, working its way back up the hard shaft that pulsed in the boy’s hand until it reached the tip again. A lewd, drippy kiss. Ciel wrapped his lips around it, dipping his tongue into the slit before swallowing around it and taking it back. </p><p>Ciel wasn’t human anymore, he didn’t <em> need </em> air—but he unfortunately still had his human gag reflex. He jerked when the head of Sebastian’s cock hit the back of his throat, suppressing the tiny sound he made as he gagged. A light, spit-slobbered noise left the imp’s mouth as he continued deeper, flicking his tongue along the underside. </p><p>Sebastian’s hand collided with the brick in front of him when Ciel swallowed him whole. He cursed low, guttural, at the tiny thing sucking at him so ardently.</p><p>Kitten was desperate for his milk, wasn’t he?</p><p>Ciel was growing more and more sloppy as the minutes passed by, panting and slobbering all over Sebastian’s cock as he worked, swallowing it whole, then stroking and kissing, over and over again. One of Sebastian’s hands held himself steady on the wall, and the other was firmly laced into once-neat ashen twists. </p><p>“Little one,” he cooed. He tried to sound gentle. But it came out forced, feral.</p><p>Ciel looked up, and Sebastian nearly lost it right then. The imp’s little tongue darted out to run underneath soft foreskin as he batted his lashes, rolling it around the head as he pumped the base of him.</p><p>Sebastian’s breath was unsteady. He gritted his teeth as Ciel hollowed out his cheeks, and his grip tightened on Ciel’s head, resisting every urge in his body to use the boy’s mouth on his own. Plunge himself in and out until he released down that tight little throat. It wasn’t often that Ciel fell to his knees and surrendered himself so easily, and he wanted to allow himself time to enjoy the feelings Ciel lavished on him instead of rushing to that blissful end. </p><p>He focused on Ciel’s breath as he panted, that soft little tongue lapping and licking at him, that hand pumping the base of him. And those eyes. The imp was earnest and desperate, nearly choking himself on his lover’s cock. His efforts were so enthusiastic that Sebastian couldn’t help but find it adorable.</p><p>“What a good kitten,” he whispered. “You certainly play the part of a back alley whore very well.” </p><p>Ciel detached himself from Sebastian’s cock for merely a moment, licking precum and saliva from his tainted lips. He smiled with all the mischief in the world, toothy and sharp, his tiny fangs glinting in the faint light. The boy didn’t speak, only grinned up at him with lidded eyes. </p><p>“Will you please your client, little thing?”</p><p>His face was a mess of blood and spit. But Sebastian’s heart soared at that <em> smile. </em> Ciel pressed a soft kiss to the frenulum as he pulled skin back, and whispered against hard flesh, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Sebastian guided his lips back to the head, a hand under his chin. He was surprised Ciel was so coherent and seductive in his whisper—the way he was staring up at him made Sebastian think the boy had lost any lucid thought in his mind. </p><p>A growl wrenched itself from Sebastian’s throat as Ciel took the head to the back of his tongue, groaning around it, sending pleasant vibration down his shaft. </p><p>Control slipping. </p><p>The imp dropped his hand and clutched at Sebastian’s slacks, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. But that brought them closer. Ciel’s eyes fluttered as he hummed. Even in this state of desperation, he knew Sebastian’s sensitive spots, and he made sure to caress each one of them until his lover’s thighs were shaking in his hands. He’d memorized them ever since their early years together.</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t help it much longer. He didn’t allow Ciel to control the pace any longer. He pressed himself into Ciel’s mouth, their bodies flush together. Sebastian savored the boy’s hands gripping desperately at his slacks as he pumped himself into his imp’s mouth, shoving his length all the way down his tight throat. Felt it constrict and gag around him. </p><p>Ciel breathed out heavily through his nose as he clenched his eyes shut.</p><p>Sebastian reveled in the obscene noises that came from their connection. Each time his cock intruded the back of Ciel’s throat, and the boy’s lips pressed to the very base of him, the smacking, spit-slobber noise was so <em> vulgar. </em>Skin to skin.</p><p>He almost laughed at how palpable the derision of their situation was. How he had laughed so lightheartedly at how much Ciel looked like a harlot giving her services to the public. But now, with the sounds he was making… how delicious this turned out. Any passersby, if they heard anything, they’d assume some cheap harlot was working for a quick few pounds. </p><p>His master was an excellent <em> actress, </em>after all. </p><p>The older demon’s fists clenched in Ciel’s hair one last time as he grunted and hissed like an animal, nearly sending the boy back into the wall behind him with the force of his last thrust. <em> “Yes,” </em> was hissed, barely discernible, as he spilled into Ciel’s throat. “Ah… good kitten,” he panted, refusing to let go of his imp until he released <em> everything.  </em></p><p>Bitter-sweetness, like the darkest of chocolates, coated his tongue, and Ciel drank it greedily, having the audacity to hum and moan.</p><p>Sebastian let go of his death grip on the little boy, slowly drawing his softening length from his mouth. Strings of spit and cum stretched and broke with the movement. When he looked down to see his face, his arousal began to pick up again. The beautiful princess he so lovingly dolled up like expensive porcelain was rightly ruined-- the braid wrapped like a crown around his head was mussed and half-undone, those little flowers crushed and fallen. His cheeks were flushed red, overshadowing his pink rouge.</p><p>It was that fucked-out expression he never tired of seeing. His lips were open and panting, lidded eyes blown out with lust. He reached down and cupped Ciel’s cheek, smearing blood and spit near his mouth. Sebastian dipped into the boy’s mouth and rubbed along his tongue with the pad of his thumb, a wicked smile breaking across his face as Ciel closed his lips around it and sucked, lapping at his thumb with his filthy tongue. </p><p>Ciel looked up at him, wrapping his tiny fingers around Sebastian’s wrist to draw his thumb from his mouth, pressing kisses to black-tipped digits and down his palm. He pressed the hand to his own warm cheek. “Clean me up, won’t you, mister?”</p><p>The older demon stared down at him, his own eyes aflame. Two perfect reflections of a sunset in Hell, his pupils thin as paper. “Not yet, little one. Bend over for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toss kudos and comments to me, my darlings! Please let me know if you liked it, and what you liked about it!<br/>Thank you to griever for being my wonderful and eternal beta, you always hype me up! </p><p>Tumblr and twitter @ javajowgie!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>